


Fanboy.

by MikeyandIkes



Series: All time low. [4]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Polyamory, Rian isn't in the band to begin with, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Though it isn't really brought up, insert tags here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Rian doesn't really expect to meet a member of his favorite band in a bar nor does he expect to be invited on tour with them as their drummer.But life is strange I suppose.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Rian Dawson/Alex Gaskarth/Zack Merrick
Series: All time low. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519757
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Rian doesn't expect to meet a member of his favorite band at a bar. 

He didn't even expect to be at the bar. His friend had dragged him there, pleading that it would only be for a few hours and that Rian could put all his drinks on his tab. Rian had eventually relented and went to the bar. His friend abandoning him not even ten minutes in. Rian rolled his eyes and made his way to the bar, sitting down and ordering a beer. 

Rian was halfway done a drink when he heard someone sit beside him, choking when he heard a very familiar voice from beside him, 

"Can I get a beer please? Whoa, dude you okay?" 

Rian coughed, drooling on himself a little while the person beside him patted his back. Rian cleared his throat and wiped his chin on his sleeve before looking over at the person who gave him a half smile, 

"Good?" 

"Yea..." Rian said breathlessly. He hadn't been expecting to meet Alex fucking Gaskarth at a bar but life did hate him at times. 

"Good" Alex said, then laughed a bit, "what happened? Go down wrong?" 

Rian could feel a blush creep up his cheeks all the way to the tip of his ears "uh...not really, I'm kind of a fan of your band" 

"Oh" Alex said, blinking a bit in what seems like shock before he smiles again, "Sorry just...you aren't the typical type of fan" 

"Yea...kinda guessed" Rian gave a weak chuckle and mentally slapped himself. He wasn't usually this awkward but he'd had a crush on Alex since he'd found the damned band, "Sorry for uh...choking". 

Alex shrugged, "It's fine dude" he said, starting to spin on the bar-stool a bit, "So I guess you know our drummer issue" 

"I'm a drummer!" Rian blurts before he could have stopped himself and Alex stops spinning and glances at Rian, 

"You are?" 

"I am..." Rian says. He and Alex don't say anything for a few minutes, just staring at each other and Rian notices Alex has a mark behind his ear, a little skull and crossbones. It looks familiar somehow but Rian can't quite place it. He's taken out of his trance by Alex speaking, 

"Well...we're desperate dude, can you come by the studio on Friday?" Alex asks and Rian's about to deny, say he's really not that good of a drummer, make up something about how he's busy but looking into Alex's desperate eyes, Rian finds himself agreeing.

"Great!" Alex says, grabbing a napkin from the counter and a pen from his pocket before writing down an address, sliding it over to Rian, "really hoping you're not a crazy fan" 

"No...you don't need to worry about that" Rian says with a weak smile, stuffing the napkin into his pocket and draining what's left of his beer quickly, "I gotta find my friend" 

"See you on friday right?" Alex asks and Rian nods, 

"See you on friday" Rian says before walking away, frowning when he sees his friend dancing with some girl. Rian's about to pull out his phone to text his friend he's going home before his eyes widen, realizing where he's seen Alex's mark before. He rushes into the bathroom and practically tears off his jacket, maneuvering his body a bit awkwardly to see the mark on his arm. 

A skull and crossbones.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday came sooner than Rian would have liked. 

He had stared in the mirror for about ten minutes, trying to will himself to actually get dressed, brush his teeth and all that so that he could get to the goddamn studio and show his favorite band that he was a shit drummer so he could go home and forget all about it. He even stared at the piece of paper Alex had given him, wondering if he should call the studio and make up some excuse that he couldn't go. 

But, as the universe hated him, he found himself waiting outside of the goddamn studio trying to will himself to head inside.

"Okay" Rian thought, "No big deal, you just have to go inside, play drums for a few songs and then you can head home. No big deal that it's your favorite band and no big deal that you have the same soul mark as the lead singer".

Not feeling any better, Rian headed inside, very grateful that the lights weren't too bright. 

"Hey!" 

Rian looked over where Alex was sitting beside the guitarist of the band, a man named Jack who looked at Rian curiously. Rian swallowed heavily and walked over to Alex, 

"Hey Alex" Rian said, already more nervous than he thought he should be, Alex grinned, 

"Jack this is the drummer I met on Sunday" He explained, looking up at Rian, "didn't quite catch your name" 

"Rian Dawson" He said and Alex nodded, 

"Jack this is Rian" 

"Nice to meet you!" Jack said, offering a hand and Rian felt like he was on autopilot as he grabbed Jack's hand and shook it. Swallowing heavily as Jack looked him up and down with interest, 

"Nice to meet you too" Rian said, his throat feeling dry. Jack looked at Alex, 

"Where's Zack?" 

"He went to get coffee" Jack said, leaning back against the couch, "but we can probably see how he sounds on his own?" 

Alex shrugged and looked at Rian, "ready to play then?" 

"Like...now?" Rian asked and Jack nodded, 

"Now dude" 

"...Sure" Rian said. Alex smiling at him and leading him to a drum kit, leaning back against a wall and crossing one long leg over the other, Jack still watching from the couch. Rian took a deep breath and sat at the kit, grabbing the sticks and looking down at the drums. It was a bit different than his set up back at home and the seat felt uncomfortable. Ignoring all of it though, he started to play. 

He didn't know what song he was playing, he didn't want to know for fear of messing up. In fact it got to a point Rian completely forgot he was playing in a real studio, it felt like he was back at home, playing for some friends. 

The feeling was gone quickly however as the song finished and Rian leaned back, hearing another voice come from where Alex had been, 

"He's good" 

Rian looked over and froze. The bassist, Zack was standing with Alex. 

"...Thanks" Rian said, putting the sticks down to take off his jacket and Jack popped up behind Zack, 

"Does this mean we get to play now?" 

"Sure does, if Rian's okay with it" 

"...Well yea I am" Rian said and Alex smiled, heading in to grab his guitar and go to one of the microphones, Zack and Jack following suit. 

"You know how to play heroes?" Jack asked, looking back at Rian who nodded, 

"Yea..."

Jack smiled, an action which made Rian's heart do a backflip that a gymnast would be impressed by, "Good". 

~~~~

It ended in what felt like no time. 

Rian stood up, grabbing his jacket and pretending not to notice as Jack, Zack and Alex talked in a small circle. Jack occasionally glancing up and over at Rian, who chuckled to himself whenever Zack grabbed the other by his shirt and drag him down back into the circle. 

Rian nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking over at Zack who had walked over to him almost soundlessly. Or maybe nerves were making Rian's ears malfunction. 

"You busy these next few months?" Zack asked and Rian slowly shook his head, 

"No...not exactly" 

"Cool...wanna come on tour with us?" 

Rian was very grateful that he didn't have anything in his mouth to choke on this time. 

"What?!" Rian asked in shock and Zack continued, 

"Well...we talked about it, you're a really good drummer, wanna come on tour?" 

'No' Rian thought but he found his mouth saying yes, making a smile cross Zack's face, 

"Great!" He said and offered a hand, Rian taking it and shaking, looking down and going a tad pale when he noticed the mark on Zack's forearm. 

Another skull and crossbones.


	3. Chapter 3

Rian calls John the second he gets home. 

"He-" 

"John I'm freaking out" Rian says before John can finish his greeting. 

"About what?" John asks and Rian licks his dry lips before responding, 

"Y'know that band I like? All time low?" 

"Yea? What about em?" 

"Well I met the lead singer in a bar, got invited to play with them at the studio, they invited me to tour with them and I have the same soul mark as the singer and bassist!" Rian says all in one breath and John doesn't respond for a while. Rian has to check to make sure the man hasn't hung up on him, 

"Well...are you gonna tour with them?" 

"I said I would" Rian says, rubbing a hand over his face, "I don't know-John I'm freaking out" 

"Okay dude, first order of business is to take a deep breath to calm your shit" 

Rian does as told, taking deep breaths until he can practically hear John nod with satisfaction, 

"Good, now, what're you gonna do about having the same soul mark as two of the members?" 

"I don't know John...I wanna bring it up but-" 

"Then bring it up" 

"John if Zack and Alex are dating I don't want to ruin anything" 

"Dude that's what conversations are for" John says, "Assuming Zack and Alex are the members you're talking about, you can always talk to them about it" 

"Right" Rian said, dragging a hand down his face. A sudden realization making his blood run cold, "John?" 

"Mhm?" 

"What if I have a soul mark with the guitarist too?" 

"Rian, a fourway soul mark is extremely rare, you already got a rarity with the threeway, I doubt you'll have one with the guitarist" 

"Right" Rian said, "right, I gotta go pack" 

"Be safe bud" John said and then hung up, leaving Rian to drag his hand down his face again. Looking around and muttering to himself, before walking off to go and pack, feeling slightly better by his talk with John. Least there was no way he would also have a soul mark with Jack. 

Right?


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of days pass way too quickly for Rian's liking.

He spends most of his time either packing, practicing drums or screaming into a pillow. He doesn't think he's ever been this stressed in his life.

He goes to meet Alex, Jack and Zack where they told him too. No one else was there but the bus was still parked, Rian swallowed heavily and hoped he was just early. Taking out his phone, he raised an eyebrow when he saw a unfamiliar number, opening his phone he stared at the texts,

-Hey Rian!- 

-At least I hope this is Rian-

-It's Jack btw-

-I'm gonna stop texting now-

Rian feels a smile tug at his lips and he texts back, 

~Hey Jack, yea you have the right number. Its Rian~

-Oh thank God, hey, can you come pick me up?-

Rian looks at the clock, he is indeed early. Picking up Jack couldn't hurt. 

~Yea, what's your address?~

Jack sends him his address and Rian stuffs his phone back in his pocket, driving off to Jacks house. Parking outside and heading up to the door, Rian knocks and winces when he hears a thumping noise with muffled swearing before the door opens.

"Hey Rian!" Jack says, beaming like the fucking sun and Rian can't help but smile back, 

"Hey Jack" 

"You wanna come in? I need to pack a few more things" 

"...Sure" Rian nods and Jack steps aside, allowing Rian to walk inside. He's about to say something to Jack but the mans gone, disappeared into what Rian assumes is the bedroom and Rian looks around the surprisingly pretty clean house. 

"You ready?" He hears Jack call from the bedroom and Rian shrugs before realizing that Jack can't see him, 

"As I'll ever be" 

"Nervous?" 

"Like you wouldn't believe" Rian says and he hears Jacks voice, closer this time, 

"Don't worry about it dude, they're gonna love you" 

Rian turns around and nearly jumps a foot in the air when he realizes that Jack is right behind him, grinning widely and Rian can feel blood rush to his cheeks when he sees Jacks shirtless and clutching a white shirt in his hand. 

"Thanks" Is all he can manage to tell Jack and his eyes are drawn to the tattoos on his shoulder. There's a few pumpkins, a skull and crossbones, a jack skellington-wait. 

Staring at the soulmark as Jack tugs on his shirt, Rian's heart is beating at a mile a minute. John was wrong. 

"You ready to go then?" Jack asks and Rian nods, his mouth feeling drier than cotton, 

"Yea...I'm ready" 

"Let's go then!" Jack said, grabbing Rian's sleeve to tug him along while his other hand is carrying a suitcase. Rian just allows it to happen and he gets into the car as Jack is locking up his house, getting in the passenger seat and tucking his suitcase between his knees. 

"Can I ask how you even got my number?" Rian asks as he drives off, Jack shrugs, 

"My friend John, said he knew you so..." 

"Wait, John O'Callaghan?" 

"Yup!" 

"He's my friend too" Rian says and the two chat about John for a bit before Rian pulls into the parking lot again. Alex and Zack are waiting by the bus this time and Jack's exiting the car before it's fully stopped, running over to tackle Alex. Rian parks and watches the three for a bit. 

He has the same soulmark as them all. They all probably know about each others marks if they've known each other as long as they claim in interviews, they're probably all dating and don't want a fourth, don't need a fourth. Rian feels sick to his stomach at the prospect of them finding out about his soulmark. He's tempted to drive off, shut off his phone and keep driving until he's somewhere no one can find him. 

Instead, Rian gets out of the car, grabbing his and Jack's forgotten suitcase before walking over to the bus. Zack smiling at him when he gets close, 

"Hey Rian" He says and Rian gives a nervous smile, 

"Hey" 

"You ready?" 

"He's nervous!" Jack pipes up from where he's being held by Alex bridal style and Zack looks at Rian, 

"Don't worry about it, when you're playing, you'll hardly notice everyone" 

"Comforting" Rian says genuinely and Zack smiles at him which makes Rian's traitorous heart do another backflip. 

Rian opens his mouth to say something but they hear someone yelling for them to get on the bus, Zack tapping his shoulder as if to say 'nice talk' and then is heading on the bus with Alex and Jack following. 

Rian looks back at the car before taking a deep breath and looking back up to the bus, heading to the point of no return.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so fuckin short lmao.

Rian picks a bunk near the back of the bus. 

He hopes that the others already have bunks they've chosen but to his dismay, Jack picks a bunk above him. Climbing in and peaking down from above, grinning at Rian in a way that the man can't help but smile back. 

"Ready to go?" Zack asked as he rolled into a bunk and Rian gnawed on his lip a little, listening to Alex and Jack instead, 

"Hell yea dude!" Jack says, getting down from his bunk and leaning against the wall, "been ready!" 

"It's gonna be fun" Alex says, looking at Rian. His eyes looking the man up and down before raising an eyebrow. Rian looks where Alex is looking and goes red when he realizes the man can see half of his soulmark. 

Rian grabs a blanket and wraps it around his shoulders quickly, Zack looking at him weirdly, 

"What?" Rian asks, maybe a tad too defensively, "I'm cold" 

"It's the middle of summer" 

"What're you? A cop?" Rian asks which makes Zack laugh. 

The bus starts moving. Jack and Zack heading to the front probably to play some video game while Alex stays standing where he was, not having moved his eyes from Rian's arm. Rian swallows heavily before asking Alex, 

"What's up?" 

"I thought...never mind. Wanna come watch Jack lose against Zack?" 

"Ye of little faith Alex!" Rian hears Jack yell and then another more incoherent yell about Zack doing something or other. Rian nods and gets out of his bunk, keeping the blanket firm around his shoulders as he walks into the lounge area, sitting down and trying to not think of Alex's eyes on him.


	6. Chapter 6

They drive for the next little bit until they reach the first venue somewhere in Seattle. 

Jack is the first one out of the bus, Zack and Alex following close behind. Rian dropping the blanket in favor of grabbing a hoodie at random. It fits a bit weirdly but Rian ignores that and leaves the bus, jogging to catch up with the others and smiling a little bit when he finds Jack being carried by Alex. 

"Bout time you joined us" He hears Jack say in a joking tone, "nice hoodie by the way" 

"Thanks? I grabbed it randomly" Rian says and Alex looks amused, 

"It's also mine dude" 

Rian turns red, "Shit sorry I-" 

"Keep it on" Alex says with a shrug, "I don't mind, Jack steals my clothes all the time" 

"They're comfy!" Jack says and Rian smiles a bit again. 

The four move past the hoodie situation rather quickly, talking instead about music and how they thought Rian would do at his first real gig until they're called for soundcheck. Rian focusing maybe a bit too intensely on the drums in order to avoid looking at the other three. He's struggling to forget Alex's look when he saw half his soulmark. He couldn't place the expression. It wasn't disgust, it wasn't anything bad but it wasn't good either and Rian didn't like that one bit.

"-Earth to Rian!" 

Rian snaps his head up and looks at Jack who's waving a hand in front of his face, 

"Sorry, what's up?" 

"You zoned out dude, you good?" 

"M' fine...got lost in thought is all" Rian says, standing up and grabbing a water bottle from nearby, drinking nearly half while Jack spoke, 

"Well, we were thinking about going out before the concert, you in?" 

Rian thinks for a minute before nodding, "Yea...sounds good to me" 

Jack smiles at him, "Alright!" before running back over to Zack. Alex is nowhere in sight and Rian slowly sneaks by everyone back to the bus to find a hoodie that's actually his. He knows he's gonna have to ditch the hoodie for the concert or become a disgusting sweaty mess but he's hoping that the others are too busy with their own thing and who really goes behind the drum kit anyways?? 

The second he steps on the bus however, he hears Alex's familiar voice, 

"Hey Rian" 

Rian freezes and turns around, smiling awkwardly at Alex who's sitting in a booth. How the hell Rian missed him is beyond his comprehension. 

"Hey Alex" 

"You did good at soundcheck" Alex says and Rian nods, 

"Thanks..." 

"You come here for something?" 

"...Just...my wallet" Rian says and Alex seems to brighten at that, 

"So you are coming out with us?" 

Rian nods and Alex smiles in what Rian thinks is relief. If that even makes any sense. 

"Okay cause I thought you didn't like us" Alex says, standing up from the booth and Rian looks at him weirdly before he can stop himself, 

"Why would I not like you guys?" 

"Well liking a band and meeting them are two different things, especially when you're touring with them" 

"Yea I get it I'm just...nervous" Rian says and it's true. He is nervous. He's nervous about the soulmarks and if he'll ever say anything or if he'll go this whole tour without saying anything. 

Maybe his whole life if he becomes stubborn enough. 

"And I understand that" Alex says then looks concerned, "is it something we did?" 

"No it's nothing any of you did" Rian says, "it's just that I've never played in front of a crowd or anything like that and...it's just pre-show jitters" 

Alex nods in understanding, "I get that...I'll be with the others, see you soon" he says before starting to leave the bus, Rian heading to grab his wallet from his bunk before he hears Alex from the front, 

"Oh Rian? One more thing" 

Rian turns around and Alex smiles at him, "You look cute in my hoodie" he says before leaving. Rian turns red, taking a deep breath before grabbing his wallet and quickly exiting the bus.


	7. Chapter 7

Rian plays the show with everything he's got. 

He wants the fans to have a good experience and so he pushes all thoughts of soulmarks, love and anything else out of his head and focuses on the music.

He does hear Jack and Alex's banter though, it's kinda hard not too with all the sexual innuendos and jokes about blowing each other in the taco bell parking lot. He wonders how Zack feels about it sometimes. He sure as hell knows how he feels about it and he really doesn't wanna think about that.

"Hey dude" Zack comes up to him after the show when they're all breathless and sweaty and fuck does that look suit Zack in some weird way, "you did good"

"Thanks" Rian gives him a tired smile before grabbing a water bottle and gulping about half of it down, Zack doing the same and Rian looks around only to find Alex staring at him again or more specifically at his arm and Rian feels the panic settle in again but he swallows it down when Zack starts talking to him again. 

It's like that for the next week. Them playing shows then Rian dashing off fast as he can to try and find something to cover his arm or at least his soulmark with. He's been tempted more than once to buy conceler for the damn thing but before he can make good on that, it's a hotel night. 

Rian's bunked with Alex. He would have asked to bunk with Jack or Zack but he doesn't find out until they're in the room. 

"I call left bed!" Alex calls and Rian tenses but nods and sets his bag down on the right bed, freezing up when he feels Alex's fingers at his sides, ghosting up and down, 

"Dude the hell are you doing?" Rian asks, turning around and Alex shrugs, a grin crossing his lips as he started to dig his fingers in Rian's sides, tickling him and Rian starts squirming, 

"Dude I'm serious!" 

"What?" Alex laughs like he's the one being tickled and his laugh is infectious, making Rian laugh as well. Alex still tickling Rian which makes him fall back onto the bed and scramble backwards to get away from Alex's tickling. 

It doesn't work, Alex quickly crawling across the bed to pratically sit on Rian's lap and grin at him like the cat that caught the canery or some shit. 

The look doesn't piss Rian off exactly but he's stubborn and refuses to lose so he grabs Alex's hips and rolls them around so that he's on top instead but once he does that, Alex grabs his arm, turning it a little and his grin just grows when he sees the soulmark Rian tried so hard to hide usually. 

"I knew it!" Alex shouts and Rian winces, 

"Knew what?" 

"I knew you had the same soulmark as us!"

Rian frowns and gets off of Alex, sitting beside him on the bed, "I don't know what you're talking about" 

"Rian come on" Alex says, rolling on his side and propping himself up on one elbow, "we won't be mad...why didn't you tell us?" 

Rian shrugs, "Didn't wanna be some crazy fan" 

"Well...you have proof" Alex pokes the soulmark, "...if you don't want to be with us-" 

"No" Rian groans, dragging a hand down his face, "It's not that I don't want to be with you guys, it's just that you've all known each other for so long, I'd just be intruding and-" 

"Rian look at me" 

Rian looks at Alex, there's something in his dark eyes that Rian can't quite place. He wishes Alex was easier to read, especially because when Alex leans closer and gently presses their lips together, Rian doesn't know how to react. 

He slowly kisses back, closing his eyes and letting Alex put his hands in his hair, Rian slowly moving his hands to grab Alex's hips. The kiss isn't very heated, it's lazy and Rian is content with it.

They break apart eventually, Alex smiling softly at Rian, "That's what communication is for dude" 

"You're really gonna call me dude after my tongue was in your mouth?" 

Alex laughs and sits up, "We can talk about it with Jack and Zack tomorrow...or whenever you're cool with it" he says before grabbing the remote from the side table, "movie?" 

Rian stares at him for a minute before smiling, "Yea, a movie sounds good".


	8. Chapter 8

Rian and Alex don't do much for the rest of the night besides watch a movie. It had been a small argument between something like Shawshank Redemption or one of Alex's nerdier movies but they finally decided on one that neither could pronounce the name of. Alex cuddling into Rian's side and holding his hand which made Rian feel really good. 

Thankfully not too good. 

The next day, Rian felt like he'd gotten the best sleep he had in the past few weeks. Heading downstairs before Alex had even woken up to get some breakfast, hoping that Jack and Zack wouldn't be down there but the universe decided to hate him again as he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Turning around, he actually smiled a bit when he saw Jack, 

"Hey! I got a smile outta you!" Jack said playfully and Rian chuckled, 

"Yea sorry I've just been...tired" 

"Hey sleeping on a bus takes getting used too, none of us blame you dude" Jack said, heading over to the breakfast area and Rian followed, grabbing some fruit before heading to sit at a table. Jack sliding into the seat across from him and starting to eat a muffin, 

"Where's Alex?" 

"Still asleep, I got hungry so I came down here" 

Jack nodded and continued tearing apart his muffin. Rian suddenly having a lump in his throat from staring at where Jack's soul mark would be. Jack noticing his staring and raising an eyebrow, 

"What's up? Do I have something on my shirt?" 

"No it's just...I need to talk to you and Zack about something" Rian said, a nervous tremor in his voice and Jack looked even more bewildered. 

"What's up?" 

"Nothing bad, I promise neither of you did anything I just really need to talk to you two later okay?" 

"...Okay man" Jack said with a shrug, "I'll tell Zack whenever he gets up"

Rian slumped his shoulders in relief, "okay...thanks" 

"No problem" Jack said with a wink and then proceeded to shove half of the torn up muffin into his mouth. Rian just smiling again and continuing to eat his fruit.


	9. Chapter 9

Rian paced around his room. He and Jack had finished their breakfast and Jack had gone to tell Zack he needed to talk to them. Alex sat on one of the beds, watching Rian as he paced, 

"Would you calm down?" Alex asked, "they'll understand" 

"...Yea...yea sorry" Rian said, sitting down beside Alex who put a hand on his shoulder, kissing his cheek, 

"It'll be fine" 

Before Rian could respond, a knock sounded at the door. Alex smiled again at him before getting up to go answer the door. Rian watching nervously as Jack and Zack walked into the room, Zack kissing Alex's cheek while Jack gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Zack seemed to turn red when he noticed Rian watching and he looked away quickly. The two went over and sat down on the opposite bed, Alex sitting beside Rian again. 

"So, why are we here?" Jack asked and Alex gestured to Rian, 

"He has something to tell you two" 

"...Yea" Rian said, clearing his throat a few times. He suddenly felt extremely nervous. 

"I uhh...have the same soulmark as you three" Rian said, "on my arm..." 

Jack and Zack didn't say anything. Jack getting up and grabbing Rian's arm, staring at the skull and crossbones soulmark. Jack licked his finger and rubbed it a few times before looking back at Zack, 

"Well he's not lying" 

"So...what now then?" Zack asked and Rian shrugged, looking down at the carpet like it was the most interesting thing in the world and Alex thankfully spoke up, 

"Well...we could talk about it?" 

"Sounds like a plan" Zack said and Jack sat back beside Zack. The four starting a slightly awkward conversation about all their options before Jack brought up an option to Alex that made Rian's head swim, 

"We could all...y'know...date? Like I know you, Zack and I are dating but we could include Rian?" 

"Why don't you ask him, he's right there" Alex said and Jack looked at Rian who was blushing furiously,

"So Rian...wanna join the orgy?" 

Zack elbowed Jack in the ribs, Rian laughed a bit which made Jack smile. Rian thought for a minute before nodding, 

"Yea...yea okay...I'll date you guys" 

"Awesome" Jack said, "I call dibs on snuggling you first" 

Rian just smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Rian wakes up with his arms wrapped around Jack.

For a minute he's confused. Did Jack have a nightmare? Wasn't he supposed to be sharing the room with Alex? Then he hears Zack snoring from the next bed and it makes so much more sense.

Rian smiles a bit to himself before he hears a sleep logged voice coming from his arms,

"Whatcha smiling about huh?"

Rian looks down at Jack who's looking up at him with half lidded eyes and a half smile,

"You're good at cuddling...nice n warm, big teddy bear like Zack"

Rian chuckles a bit and kisses Jacks forehead, albeit a little hesitantly. He doesn't want to cross any boundaries however that thought shoots out the window as Jack rolls them over to sit in Rian's lap.

"What D'ya wanna do while we wait for them to wake up?" Jack asked and Rian shrugged, 

"Don't know, what do you wanna do?" 

"Well since Alex got to kiss you already, I think it's only fair if you kiss me now" 

"I think so" Rian said and Jack grinned, leaning down and pressing his lips to Rian's. 

Like the kiss with Alex, it wasn't heated. It was slow and Rian liked it, wrapping his arms around Jack as they kissed and he heard Zack stop snoring before a soft, "Damn" came from his and Alex's bed. 

Breaking apart, Jack looked over and grinned, laying his head on Rian's chest, "Mornin Zack" 

"Morning" Zack said, sitting up. His bedhead covering his eyes and that made Rian smile a bit more, "don't let me stop you" 

"Eh, it's fine...gotta get ready anyways" Jack said, rolling off of Rian and onto the floor before springing up and heading to the bathroom. 

Zack looked over at Rian and smiled a bit more, "Morning" 

"Morning" Rian said back and yawned, covering his mouth and Zack poked at Alex, the man grumbling and burying deeper into the blankets so that all they could see was his mop of hair. 

Rian chuckled and laid back, waiting for Jack to get out of the bathroom. It wasn't going too badly, so far.


End file.
